Historia de un amor
by Kairix
Summary: James ama a Lily. Lily odia a James. Ambos teminan casados y con un hijo. ¿Cómo pasó? Drabbles sobre la famosa pareja.
1. ¡Por tu culpa!

1

-¿Has hablado con él? –pregunta Mary Mcdonall.

-Sí…

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué quería?

-Estoy bien, es sólo que… No estoy segura –Lily se dirige hacia uno de los sillones de la Sala Común. Es tarde y sabe que debería irse a dormir pero ahora mismo le resultaría imposible. Se echa hacia atrás su pelo rojo como el fuego y clava los ojos en su amiga –Quería disculparse otra vez.

-Has hecho bien Lily, ya te había dicho que ese Snape no es trigo limpio –se sienta con ella y le acaricia el pelo.

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero era mi amigo –comienza a sollozar –Él me enseñó todo sobre la magia, yo no sabía nada y él estuvo conmigo –se seca las lágrimas con la mano.

-Snape cambió. Puede que al principio fuese una buena persona pero ahora no lo es –asegura- Ya sabes lo que pienso de él Lils.

-Nunca me ha hecho nada a mí. –suspira- Pero era cuestión de tiempo supongo… Sus amigos sí que me insultaban… Y jamás me defendió.

-Sabes tan bien como yo lo que le hicieron a ese chico de primero… sólo porque sus padres eran muggles, Lily, como los tuyos. Y él participó. Serán los futuros mortífagos.

-Lo sé, lo sé… por eso he hecho esto. Se ha acabado te lo aseguro –ve la determinación en los ojos de su amiga pero, también hay tristeza. Tristeza por el niño que fue Severus Snape y que no volverá. Tristeza por el amigo perdido. Tristeza por no haber podido hacer nada.

-Siento todo esto Lily… Sé lo que significaba para ti.

-Tranquila, es pasado, supongo –vuelve a suspirar y aparta los restos de lágrimas de su cara –Oye, me gustaría quedarme aquí un rato. Vete a dormir anda, estoy bien –sonríe.

Sabe que miente pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Comprende que necesite tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido. No todos los días renuncias a tu mejor amigo de la infancia. Le da un beso en el pelo y, tras echarle una última mirada preocupada, sube la escalera que lleva al dormitorio de las chicas.

En cuanto su amiga se pierde de vista, Lily esconde la cabeza entre sus piernas y comienza a sollozar. Los temblores que recorren su cuerpo son incontrolables, al igual que las lágrimas que parecen no querer parar nunca.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta en voz alta -¿Qué he hecho para merecerme esto Sev? Pensé que éramos amigos maldita sea –golpea el sofá en el que está sentada con todas sus fuerzas.

-Por mucho que destroces el mobiliario, nada va a cambiar- una voz detrás de ella la sobresalta. No necesita girarse para ver de quién se trata. Ha oído esa voz desde primer curso a todas las horas del día y, a veces, de la noche.

-Potter –gruñe sin fuerzas -¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías irte a dormir.

-Te vi aquí y no quise dejarte sola –dice en voz baja. Ahora sí que se gira. Parece que de verdad le preocupa.

-No tienes por qué, quiero estar sola –dice cansada –Vete.

-Lily quiero disculparme contigo –se revuelve el pelo. Ese gesto suyo la enerva siempre. Se cree el mejor sólo por estar en el equipo de quidditch.

-Evans para ti, Potter, y te repito que quiero estar sola –vuelve a sentarse en el sillón. En ese momento no tiene fuerzas para aguantarlo. No ahora.

-Pero… de verdad que necesito explicarte…

-¡No quiero que me expliques nada, maldita sea!- grita sin mirarlo –¡No quiero saber nada! ¡Has conseguido lo que pretendías desde el principio, ya no hablaré más con él! ¡Déjame!

-Yo nunca quise…

-¡Por Merlín Potter eres un maldito hipócrita!- se levanta para enfrentarlo -¡Claro que lo querías, es lo que has querido siempre!

-Lily…

-¡Evans!

-No Evans, yo soy Potter –dice con sonrisa pícara.

Con un grito de frustración, la pelirroja se lanza hacia él. Le da igual no llevar su varita o que él sea más fuerte que ella, quiere hacerle todo el daño que pueda para así poder sentirse mejor. Asombrado, James Potter le coge los brazos cuando empieza a pegarle golpes en el pecho.

-Evans, que haces daño –dice intentado de esquivar un par de patadas por parte de la chica.

-¡Te odio! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Tú eres el que lo has llevado por el mal camino! ¡Lo ha hecho para poder vengarse de ti, para ser mejor que tú! Pero, ¿sabes qué? Él que será un mortífago siempre va a ser mejor que tú, él no se pavonea por ahí, no se cree mejor que los demás, nunca me ha tratado como un objeto, ¡es una buena persona!- grita de rabia y frustración por todo lo que ha pasado. No piensa mucho en lo que dice, sólo necesita desquitarse con alguien. Y ese alguien, como siempre, ha sido Potter. El que siempre ha conseguido sacarle de sus casillas.

-¿Eso crees? –pregunta con la voz tomada. Si Lily se hubiese fijado mientras gritaba, habría podido ver cómo los ojos de color avellana del chico se iban oscureciendo, cómo su rostro, normalmente alegre con una pizca de picardía, se tornaba furioso y dolido, cómo su voz se había vuelto fría como el hielo y cómo su mirada, que siempre la había mirado con amor y adoración, iba adquiriendo un odio que jamás alguien haya contemplado en los ojos de James Potter.

-¡Sí!

-Genial Evans, simplemente genial –la suelta con un empujón que hace que ella se tambalee. Lo mira sorprendida –A partir de ahora, no volveré a molestarte.

En un par de zancadas, alcanza las escaleras del cuarto de chicos y desaparece por ellas. La pelirroja queda confundida en la Sala Común. Sin embargo, decide no darle mucha importancia. Ya antes se han peleado y él ha asegurado que la iba a dejar en paz… para luego redoblar sus esfuerzos por pedirle salir de la forma más extravagante que pueda. Con un suspiro, e intentando tranquilizarse, decide subir a acostarse. Aún quedan un par de días para las vacaciones de verano…


	2. Lo siento

2

-¡Potter! –un grito resuena en el pasillo. El moreno se sobresalta. Llevan un par de semanas desde que empezó el sexto curo y no ha hecho nada… todavía.

-¿Pasa algo, Evans? –la pelirroja llega corriendo hasta donde él se encuentra, respirando entrecortadamente y sujetándose el costado.

-¡Sí! Llevo desde que llegamos intentando hablar contigo y no haces más que darme largas –explica.

-Siento tener que decirte esto, entonces, pero he quedado con Remus y ya voy tarde, así que si no te importa, ya hablaremos –se da la vuelta para continuar con su camino, hasta que la chica lo coge por el brazo y lo obliga a volverse.

-¡No! Vamos a hablar ahora –dice con severidad.

-Tú dirás entonces- el rostro de ella se suaviza, deja de lado su entrecejo fruncido y comienza a ponerse nerviosa.

-Yo… bueno… verás, me gustaría pedirte disculpas –suelta del tirón- No pensé lo que te dije en nuestra última pelea, te culpé de algo que no tenía nada que ver contigo…

-No te preocupes por eso.

-Sí me preocupo, no fui justa contigo, eres mucho mejor que él, lo sabes y… eres una buena persona, pero yo…

-Evans, no tienes que darme explicaciones, de verdad –dice- Tú tenías razón, ya era demasiado pesado.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Evans –sonríe de forma triste –Voy a dejarte en paz ya te lo dije. Ahora si me disculpas, de verdad que tengo que irme…

-Oh… sí, vale… está bien –responde sorprendida.

-Nos vemos.

-Adiós… -sin embargo, lo dijo tan bajito que dudaba que el chico lo hubiese escuchado. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, no se sentía mejor ahora que había conseguido disculparse.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ese verano, cuando no recibió ni una sola carta de James Potter. Tenía que estar muy dolido para no querer hablar con ella. Y sin embargo ahora se sentía incluso peor. No había visto esa chispa que siempre tenía él en sus ojos… pero lo peor no era eso, no… ¡No le había pedido una cita! Ni eso ni ser la madre de sus cincuenta hijos… algo estaba pasando con James, y tenía la sensación de ser la culpable de todo.


	3. Excusa

3

-¿Sabes Lunático? Ha sido la conversación más difícil que he tenido en mi vida –un extenuado James Potter se dejaba caer en la hierba al lado de su amigo.

-Ya te dije que no iba a ser fácil –responde conciliador.

-Yo creo que te estás volviendo marica tío –dice Sirius a su otro lado- Este verano no te has comido una rosca.

-Pero me ha pedido disculpas, algo es algo –cuenta sonriente.

-¿Se te ha tirado al cuello diciéndote que lo sentía y se ha dado cuenta de que te ama profundamente? –pregunta burlón.

-No…

-Pues entonces siento decirte que no es nada.

-Cállate Canuto –Remus le da una colleja –Es un gran progreso Cornamenta, lo importante es que ella se inquiete y piense en ti. Mientras tengas un hueco en sus pensamientos, estará bien.

-Otra forma de estar en sus pensamientos es que te pille tirándote a otra –dice Sirius pensativo –Así seguro que no puede sacárselo de la cabeza.

Termina su explicación soltando carcajadas. Parece que de verdad esté sucediendo ante sus narices.

-Merlín, Canuto no se puede hablar contigo –el muchacho le tira un beso en respuesta.

-¿Has vuelto a intentar hablar con tu hermano, Sirius? –pregunta el castaño.

-No –se muestra horrorizado -¿quieres que acaben matándome?

-Dios me libre de querer librar al mundo de tu estupidez, amigo mío –ríe.

El chico le da un golpe en respuesta, empezando una lucha en la que acabarán aliándose contra James. Después de varios golpes, moretones y rasguños, los tres se tiran en la hierba.

-Esto es más duro que entrenar al quidditch –dice James.

-Lo que yo diga Cornamenta… mariquita total…

Los tres estallan en carcajadas.

-Umm… ¿Remus? –pregunta una voz. Los tres se incorporan para ver a la pelirroja mirarlos llenos de hierba con una ceja alzada y expresión de incredulidad.

-¿Qué pasa Lily?

-Mcgonagall me mandó avisarte, el próximo lunes hay reunión de prefectos, donde siempre y a la hora de siempre, ya sabes –sonríe.

-Sí claro, muchas gracias –el chico le sonríe en respuesta -¡Oye! Me han dicho que este año eres la presidenta del club de Encantamientos, ¿no?

-Así es, el chico que estaba antes terminó el año pasado y como va por las notas de clase, Flitwick me nombró a mí –explica sonriente. James no ha posado sus ojos en la chica desde que la vio llegar. Parece que encuentra más interesante mirar el lago. Sin embargo, Lily no puede ni imaginar cuanto le está costando permanecer pasivo, con lo que le gustaría poder ver su sonrisa, sus ojos alegres y su expresión de felicidad por el trabajo reconocido.

-Enhorabuena Evans, suena interesantísimo –se burla Sirius. James se contiene para no darle una colleja.

-Black, ya sé que sólo te importa quién tiene el mejor culo de Hogwarts, pero los demás tenemos otro tipo de aspiraciones –su voz destila veneno.

-Ya que sacas el tema te diré que el tuyo está entre los mejores –sonríe. La chica se ruboriza adquiriendo sus mejillas el mismo color que su pelo.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero el tuyo no está en mi lista –se defiende- Bueno Remus, ya hablaremos.

Con un último saludo y una mirada a James, la pelirroja se marcha.

-Anda Cornamenta, te ha estado mirando todo el rato –dice Sirius sorprendido.

-¿De verdad? –pregunta ilusionado.

-A todos nos extraña pequeño ciervito…

-Hay otra cosa que podemos sacar de todo esto –explica Remus muy sonriente –Parece que Lily está deseando hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por la excusa que ha puesto para venir.

-Bueno, tenía que decírtelo si lo ha dicho Mcgonagall, ¿no? –el castaño niega con la cabeza mientras su expresión de felicidad permanece.

-La verdad es que Mcgonagall ya lo dijo en la última reunión… y ayer Lily ya me la recordó…

Todo el castillo pudo escuchar el grito de júbilo de James Potter.


	4. La historia de un Black

Lily salía de la biblioteca. Se le había hecho un poco tarde, ya todos deberían estar cenando. Al doblar la esquina, un revuelto llama su atención.

-¡Eres la vergüenza de la familia! –grita una voz.

-¡Que no te metas Bella, nadie te ha llamado! –pudo reconocer esa voz como la de Sirius Black.

-Y a ti tampoco hermanito, deja de hacer el ridículo –decía otro.

-Reg, por favor, no dejes que te dominen, tú eres mejor que esto, puedes elegir –imploraba Sirius.

-¿¡Qué puede haber mejor que servir al Señor Tenebroso?

-¡Que te calles Bella!

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí? –al fin había conseguido llegar hacia sus compañeros.

-Pero si es la señorita sangre sucia –dice Bellatrix Black.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, te recuerdo que soy prefecta –señala su insignia.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos prima, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí –dice Regulus.

-No, Regulus, espera, habla conmigo, por favor, no hagas esto –Sirius coge a su hermano pequeño por el brazo –No te vayas, piénsalo. Seguimos siendo hermanos Reg.

-Tú elegiste tu camino al marcharte de casa… ahora yo elijo el mío –de un empujón se suelta de su hermano y sigue adelante.

-Será un gran servidor del Señor Tenebroso –señala Bella con orgullo.

Con un rugido de furia, Sirius se abalanza sobre su prima, cogiéndola por el cuello y empotrándola contra la pared.

-¡Black! ¡Basta! –grita Lily.

-No te metas en esto, pelirroja –dice con furia y sin mirarla –Será mejor que te vayas al Comedor.

-¡De eso nada! Soy prefecta Black, te ordeno que la sueltes –realmente se sentía un poco intimidada. Nunca había visto a Sirius Black tan fuera de sus cabales.

-Evans… -avisa.

-¡Señor Black! –la profesora Mcgonagall se dirige hacia ellos a toda prisa. Las aletas de su nariz, completamente dilatadas, reflejan el enfado de la mujer –Suelte a la señorita Black, ahora mismo.

Por un momento, tanto la profesora como la prefecta tienen la horrible sensación de que Sirius no va a soltarla, seguirá apretando su cuello hasta que la deje sin aire. No obstante, con un suspiro de resignación, el chico la suelta. Bellatrix cae al suelo y empieza a toser con fuerza.

-Black, vaya a la enfermería –sujetándose la garganta, Bella desaparece- ¿¡Pueden explicarme qué estaba pasando aquí?

-Profesora… yo…

-Señorita Evans, me decepciona –dice- Una prefecta debe saber poner orden entre los alumnos.

-Pero, profesora Mcgonagall, lo he visto –intenta explicarse –Lo he intentado pero…

Sirius está echado en la pared. Se ha resignado a un castigo severo o puede que incluso la expulsión. Si Lily Evans explica su versión de los hechos, ya puede darse por acabado. Ella nunca saldría en defensa de nadie que no se lo mereciera. Y en esa lista, está seguro, su nombre no figura.

-¿Pero qué, señorita Evans?

-No ha sido su culpa, profesora –explica. Ambos levantan la miran sorprendidos. Sin embargo, la chica sólo mira a su profesora –Lo estaban provocando. Él sólo quería ayudar a su hermano y Bellatrix se ha metido y…

-Entiendo –interrumpe –Black, estoy al tanto de su situación. No obstante, las demostraciones de lucha muggle están prohibidas en el colegio. Controle ese genio Black. Serán 100 puntos menos para Griffindor y otros 50 menos para Slytherin.

-¿¡100? –preguntan asustados los dos leones.

-Eso he dicho –dice con severidad –La próxima vez piénselo mejor antes de dejarse provocar.

Sin una palabra más que decir, la profesora Mcgonagall da media vuelta y se aleja rumbo al Gran Comedor.

-Gracias Evans –la chica se gira, sorprendida –Por explicarle a la profesora.

-No hay nada que agradecer Black, sólo he dicho lo que he visto –para sorpresa del chico, la pelirroja le sonríe -¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí –se recarga en la pared.

-¿Te molesta si te pregunto sobre lo que ha dicho la profesora? –dice con timidez.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dice que está al tanto de tu situación personal –explica.

-¡Oh, eso! No es ningún secreto para nadie –se sienta en el suelo. La espalda contra la pared, uno de sus codos apoyados en las rodillas, flexionadas. Lily se sienta a su lado –La familia Black se enorgullece de ser sangres puras. Ni una sola gota de sangre muggle en su historia. Es una de las familias más ricas y distinguidas que te puedas encontrar. Nuestro lema es _"Toujours pour"_. No te sorprenderá saber que todos sus miembros han estado en Slytherin desde generaciones.

-Menos tú –apunta ella. El chico asiente con la cabeza.

-Me han educado para que desprecie a los muggles, para amar las artes oscuras… divertirme con el sufrimiento ajeno… Pero la verdad es que eso nunca fue conmigo –suspira –Me gané varias torturas cuando era un crío. Yo prefería las bromas y la diversión a la limpieza de sangre… y digamos que a mis padres no les hizo tanta gracia.

La mira. Parece un poco asustada, pero ahí estaba. Con él. Escuchando todas y cada una de sus palabras.

-Cuando entré en Griffindor… -hace una pausa- Bueno, no fueron cartas agradables. Recibí howlers, amenazas y alguna que otra visita. Mis padres querían que Dumbledore me cambiara de casa. Me probé el sombrero cuatro veces hasta que se dieron por vencido. Era un Griffindor. Ese verano no fue nada agradable te lo aseguro –sonríe con tristeza.

-¿Por no entrar en Slytherin? –pregunta con un hilo de voz.

-Por eso y… bueno, mis amigos –señala.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa con ellos? –pregunta incrédulo -¡Remus es de sangre mestiza! ¿No es lo bastante horrible? –pregunta con sorna –Y luego un Potter… ¡un Potter!

-¿No le gustan los Potter?

-Mira, los Potter son, como los Black, una familia rica e importante. Mucho más influyentes que nosotros… Pero unos grandes defensores de la igualdad de la sangre –explica –Cuando mis padres descubrieron sus ideales intentaron cortar todos los lazos que tenían con ellos. No lo consiguieron desde luego, seguían viéndose en reuniones del Ministerio y esas cosas. Pero ya no querían ningún tipo de amistad. Mira, cuando éramos unos críos, me enteré que estaban planeando el compromiso de mi prima Narcisa. Años después, James me contó que era con él con quien intentaban prometerla –ríe.

-¿Con Narcisa? –pregunta Lily incrédula.

-Sí –sigue riéndose –La habría vuelto loca.

-¿Todos los miembros de tu familia son iguales?

-No… Está mi tío Alphard, él también es la oveja negra de la familia –sonríe con añoranza –Es mi tío favorito, ¿sabes? Es por él que pude ver que los muggles no son malos. Que todo lo que ellos creen es un cuento chino que no se sostiene. Y mi prima Andrómeda. La hermana mayor de Bella y Narcisa. La han borrado del árbol genealógico. Como a mí y al tío Alphard. Por lo visto se ha echado un novio que no tiene el estatus de sangre adecuado –dice con sorna.

-¿Te han borrado? –pregunta incrédula.

-Este verano, cuando me fui de casa. Regulus me lo ha contado –explica.

-¿¡Te has ido de casa? –exclama.

-¡Evans! ¿En qué mundo vives? –ante los ojos interrogantes de la chica se apresura a añadir –Pensaba que lo sabía todo el mundo… Este verano sería la reunión en la que me presentarían al Señor Tenebroso. Si me llego a quedar sería un futuro mortífago. Tuve que largarme…

-¿Dónde fuiste?

-Con James, ¿dónde iba a ir? Sus padres se han portado muy bien conmigo. Todos los veranos me acogen en su casa y también alguna Navidad –dice con tristeza –Este año me han tenido muy bien protegido. Han movido todo tipo de hilos para que yo me desvinculara completamente de los Black. Ahora ellos son mis tutores legales.

-¿Se puede hacer eso? –él se encoge de hombros.

-Son muy amigos del ministro y con el informe de San Mungo…

-¿Qué informe?

-Merlín, Evans, eres muy inocente –ríe- ¿No pensarías que iba a llegar a casa de James sano y salvo no? Suerte que tengo una motocicleta que me regaló el tío Alphard, si no habría llegado mucho peor. Aun así estuve unos días en el hospital.

-No sé qué decir –reconoce.

-No hace falta que digas nada Evans –vuelve a sonreír –Eso sí. Que esto no sea un secreto no quiere decir que alguien conozca tantos datos como tú. Sólo mis amigos. Me gustaría que no lo pregonases.

-Claro –dice- ¿Por qué me lo has contado entonces?

-Tú querías saber y yo necesitaba hablar… además… así puedes ver que no soy tan malo como crees…

-Nunca he pensado que fueses malo, pero ahora entiendo el odio que le tienes a los Slytherin… ¿Potter tiene una historia parecida? –pregunta con miedo.

Sirius la mira durante un par de segundos y luego se echa a reír a carcajadas.

-¿James? –pregunta entre lágrimas- Que va, él ha sido un mimado toda su vida –sigue riéndose –Ten en cuenta que sus padres luchan contra todos aquellos que siguen las Artes Oscuras, que proclaman la pureza de sangre. Su odio por los Slytherin viene de ahí –explica.

-Oh…

El moreno se levanta y le tiende una mano para ayudarla.

-Gracias por todo Evans –se despide –Oye, me ha gustado hablar contigo… eres buen público –la chica suelta una risa –Cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias Black.

-Me puedes llamar Sirius, no me gusta mi apellido, creo que lo entenderás –le guiña un ojo.

-Puedes llamarme Lily entonces –sonríe.

-Creo que es justo –ríe. Con un gesto de la mano, se despide de ella y se aleja del corredor -¡Oh, Lily! –la llama desde lejos –A James le encantará saber que te has preocupado por él.


	5. Qué día más extraño

-¿¡Qué demonios se ha creído? –James miraba con odio a una pareja sentada bajo uno de los árboles del jardín.

-Vamos Cornamenta, no está haciendo nada –dice Remus comprensivo.

-¿¡Nada? –dice indignado- ¡Por Merlín Lunático, míralos!

Lily y Sirius charlan animadamente. Parece que se lo pasan bastante bien.

-Ya te contó Canuto que ahora se llevan mejor –intenta apaciguarlo.

-Llevarse mejor no significa quitarme a la chica –sigue.

-No te está quitando nada, está preparándote el terreno…

-¡A este paso cuando el terreno esté listo, Lily estará coladita por él! ¡Lo está haciendo a posta!

-¿Te estás oyendo? Es tu mejor amigo, Cornamenta, es Sirius –frunce el ceño –Anda, vamos a sentarnos.

Se sientan cerca del lago. James no aparta los ojos de su supuesto "amigo".

-Vas a desgastarlo si sigues así –murmura Remus. Ante la mirada del moreno, el licántropo decide callarse.

Mientras tanto, Sirius y Lily se han quedado en silencio. La chica leyendo y el animago arrancando hierba del suelo. En un momento dado, levanta la cabeza topándose con la mirada de otros dos merodeadores.

-¡Anda! Pero si están ahí Lunático y Cornamenta… aunque Cornamenta tiene cara de querer estrangularme –añade asustado.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora? –pregunta sorprendida.

-Creo que es el hecho de que esté aquí contigo –contesta tranquilamente. Ella se sonroja y vuelve la mirada a su libro -¿Quieres jugar a ponerlo nervioso?

-¡No! –exclama roja.

-Sólo era una idea… te lo pasarías bien te lo aseguro –responde encogiéndose de hombros. La pelirroja suelta un bufido.

-¿De dónde vienen vuestros motes? –pregunta.

-Secreto de Merodeador.

-¡Venga ya! Me dijiste que podía preguntar lo que quisiera –refunfuña.

-Que puedas preguntar no quiere decir que yo vaya a responder –ríe- Pero en serio que eso no puedo contártelo… aunque si todo va bien algún día lo sabrás.

-¿Qué tiene que ir bien?

-Tú y Cornamenta, claro –dice con seguridad.

-¿James y yo? Tú deliras –ríe.

-Lo has llamado James, es un paso –sonríe. La cara de la chica se congela en una mueca. No se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Es que… como tú lo llamas siempre así… se me ha pegado –intenta excusarse.

-Él estaría muy contento si lo llamases por su nombre…

-Ya… ¿quién es esa? –observa. Frunce el ceño. Una chica rubia se ha acercado a los chicos e intenta captar la atención de James.

-Umm, yo diría que Hannah Simon… Ravenclaw, quinto curso –sentencia.

-¿Y qué diablos quiere?

-De ti nada… de James… un poco de todo –se carcajea –No te preocupes pequeño saltamontes- le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza –Lleva todo el año sin salir con nadie, te está esperando.

En efecto, parece que el moreno tarda poco en deshacerse de la chica. Siempre siendo todo un caballero, claro.

-¿A mí? –mueve la cabeza –Apenas me habla desde que comenzó el curso, mucho menos pedirme salir.

-¿Sabes Lily? Hay veces que no te entiendo… querías que madurase y te dejase en paz –le recuerda -¡Y lo ha hecho! Por ti.

-No estoy segura…

-Te digo yo que sí. Se ha convertido en el tío ideal… No le digas que te he dicho esto pero es guapo (aunque no tanto como yo pero sé reconocerle el mérito al chaval), es inteligente (candidato a Premio Anual, ya te lo han dicho), capitán de quidditch, es valiente, leal, el mejor de los amigos y se muere por ti –explica- Vale que el chico no es muy modesto y vale que es un poco chulo… pero está mejorando un montón.

-Lo sé, pero aun así no deja de pavonearse –dice con furia.

-Ya te lo he dicho, está trabajando en ello –refunfuña –Debes admitir que hace mucho que no embruja a nadie, ¿o no? Nuestras bromas han disminuido un montón…

-¡Esta mañana habéis hecho explotar la mesa de Slytherin!

-Bueno pero ya no es sólo a Quejicus… ¡y reconoce que te ha hecho gracia, te he visto reírte!

-La verdad es que ha sido divertido –reconoce a regañadientes.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

-Que… llevo tanto tiempo diciéndole que no y prohibiéndomelo a mí misma que ahora… es mucho más complicado… No quiero que me haga daño… Él juega con las chicas, lo sabes.

-Él jugaba Lils, ya te he dicho que no sale con ninguna.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no está haciendo todo esto para poder decir que me ha conseguido?

-Que es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, lo conozco y lo he aguantado día tras día desde que empezó a perseguirte –ríe –No fuiste la única que lo embrujaba, ¿sabías?

-¿En serio?

-Era muy peñazo –reconoce –Que mira Lily, que guapa es, mira cómo se mueve, es perfecta, es un ángel, será la madre de mis hijos, este año cae, la tengo loca, ya sé que dije lo mismo el año pasado pero este año cae –dice con voz monótona.

La pelirroja suelta una carcajada.

-No te rías eran unos monólogos muy intensos –ríe también –Te puedo asegurar que nadie te conoce mejor que él.

-Eso me asusta más que me halaga –sonríe.

-Sí bueno a veces da un poco de miedo… sobre todo ahora que viene hacia mí con mirada asesina, el pelo despeinado y empuñando la varita –retrocede un poco, asustado ante la imagen que se le viene encima.

-Evans –saluda sin mirarla –Canuto…

Sirius traga saliva de forma audible.

-Cornamenta… colega… hermano… -tartamudea.

-Sirius, me gustaría recordarte qué día es hoy… Lunático ya se ha ido –dice con voz suave –Debemos prepararnos.

El chico asiente repetidas veces con la cabeza antes de levantarse y huir corriendo.

-Maldito cobarde –murmura James viéndolo alejarse.

-¿Qué día es hoy James? –pregunta Lily. El chico la mira sorprendido. Esconde rápidamente la sonrisa que iba a escaparse entre sus labios al oír su nombre en boca de Lily.

-¿Hoy? Es martes ¿no?

-¿Qué tenéis que hacer?

-Oh, eso, no te preocupes nada importante –camina hacia atrás.

-Si estáis planeando una broma… -empieza.

-Me ofendes Evans, nada más lejos de la realidad… sólo es… esto… noche de chicos… ¡eso! –exclama.

-¿Noche de chicos? ¿Qué se hace en una noche de chicos? –pregunta caminando hacia él.

-Oh, hablamos de chicas, comemos, bebemos, esas cosas –intenta caminar más rápido sin darle la espalda. Es muy en Encantamientos.

-¿En serio? ¿O sea que no vais a preparar todo el repertorio de bromas del segundo trimestre no?

-Bueno, alguna bromita tendremos que hacer –reconoce –Todo inocente claro.

-Claro, claro –sonríe peligrosamente -¿James?

-¿Sí? –pregunta con miedo. La chica se para. Él también.

-No discutas con Sirius ¿vale? –pregunta con tristeza –No me gustaría ser la causa de una discusión vuestra… sólo estábamos hablando.

-Ah… no iba a…

-No importa –lo interrumpe –Sólo quería que lo supieras. Te quiere mucho, ¿lo sabías?

-¿¡Sirius es gay? –pregunta sorprendido.

-¡No seas burro! No he dicho eso –sus mejillas se colorean –Digo como amigos, como hermanos. Siempre habla muy bien de ti.

El chico se queda sin palabras. ¿Qué pretende?

-Oye… -sigue hablando-Tened cuidado esta noche, ¿vale?

-¿Qué va a pasar esta noche?- pregunta temeroso. Por toda respuesta la chica sonríe, se acerca a él y le besa la mejilla.

-Sé el secreto de Remus –susurra sin separarse de él –Pero espero que un día seáis capaces de contármelo todo.

Vuelve a darle un beso y se va, dejándolo completamente petrificado y con mirada horrorizada. ¡Lily sabe el problema peludo de Remus!... ¡Lily sabe qué es Remus!... Y más importante aún… ¡Lily le ha dado dos besos!


End file.
